Power generation systems, such as those used in aircraft, are conventionally used to generate electrical power from the aircraft engines to provide both DC and AC electrical power for numerous components of the aircraft such as lights, controls, cockpit instruments, etc. via a DC link and an AC link, respectively.
During operation of the aircraft, the electrical power supplied by the power system may exhibit overvoltage transients if the load is suddenly removed. These overvoltage transients may occur in the DC power supplied on the DC link and/or in the AC power supplied on the AC link. These overvoltage transients are undesirable, and may cause damage to the aircraft components connected to the respective DC or AC link.
Various attempts have been made to reduce or eliminate the harmful effects of such overvoltage transients. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,911 to Carlson discloses an electrical power system for an aircraft having means for reducing overvoltage transients in the AC power generated by the system. The Carlson system operates by sensing the magnitude of the current generated by the system in each of the three AC power lines, and then altering the magnitude of a feedback control signal based thereon to control the magnitude of the AC power generated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,722 to Budnik discloses a stabilization circuit for use with a power supply to maintain a steady DC output voltage during power line transients, rapid load changes, or no-load conditions. The Budnik stabilization circuit is responsive to the output voltage of the power supply and selectively connects a load across the output terminals of the power supply. Although it may act to suppress overvoltage transients in the DC power provided, the Budnik circuit provides only relatively short term control of the output voltage.